


From the Inside

by setos_puppy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Disturbing Themes, F/M, Guro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek lets Kate in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Inside

Derek's mouth fell open as a fresh, hot spike of pain ran through his body. It was still trying to knit itself back together, trying to pull against the barbaric metal instruments that Kate had brought with her. His hips rolled, trying desperately to buck her body off of his so he could work to break free and run. So he could curl up and heal. His chest heaved and burned, eyes wrenched shut and biting on his lower lip. Above him, straddling him, Kate hushed, her glove bound fingers stroking down Derek's cheek, smearing blood and sweat over his skin. 

"Careful, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"You've... you've seen me, can we stop now? It really hurts." 

Kate drew back, tossing her curls over her shoulder as she raked her eyes over Derek's bound form. She couldn't believe he had managed to talk him into this. Into trusting her so much she had worked her way up to talking him into being held down, _bound_ down, and cut open, have his ribs spread with tools and she could stare down at his insides. He trusted her. She had gained his trust. Told him that she was curious about werewolves, the poor thing, he'd told her nervously two weeks ago. Idiot.

His organs were bright pink, deceivingly human. But she could see how certain ones were larger than normal. His heart, for instance, was probably double the size. It was pumping away, and she could see tendrils of black snaking around it; wolf blood. She almost wanted to sneer. He writhed, pulling on the shackles bounding him to the rented hotel bed. The iron headboard was shuddering and moaning. 

Looking up at his face, she smiled and braced her hands on either side of his butterfly opened chest, crinkling the drop cloth as she leaned over him to kiss his trembling, gasping lips. He kissed back, hesitation clear, and she could almost taste his bitter fear as she pulled away, kissing him again, chastely, sweetly.

"You're doing so good, Derek. You're so beautiful inside. Different and not." She combed her fingers through his hair, smearing his blood inside with the latex gloves. He keened and nudged into the touch. She pushed back, her hands settling on his hips, feeling the absurd heat of him. Her fingers moved curiously and carefully, running over the edges of his open skin, over the struts of his ribs which had cracked open to let her peer inside his monstrous body. Derek trembled beneath her, making soft, confused animal noises as he tried to shy away from her. 

It was amazing how foolish he was. How she could plunge her fingers inside his body, rip out his insides and cackle as his body sputtered uselessly, desperately, before dying. She felt herself flush and warm at the thought, felt heat pool in her jeans, before pushing the idea away. Now wasn't the time. As helplessly beautiful as he was. As pathetically trusting as he was...

She wanted to break his mind first.

She drew her hands away from him, watching as his lungs filled and trembled with an intake of breath, as his heart surged and pumped. She smiled, her deed done, her trust assured. She'd learned more about wolves to report back to her father. He would be pleased, write it down in his books. She would be rewarded. She crawled over Derek, dragging her form against his lower half which twitched and responded in spite of the pain and awkwardness. She braced her weight on her knees as she drew herself back to look down on him shrewdly. 

"Thank you for this, Derek. It means so much to me."

He grimaced, nodding his head and attempted a smile. It died halfway there in the pain and due to the situation. "..Yeah."

She slipped down over him, her fingers brushing over his still exposed heart. His body arched, mouth fell open with a soundless scream. She drew her hand away. "I'm in there, right?"

His body jerked as he fell back against the bed, tears streaked down to his temples and messily over his nose. He sucked in a breath and shook. Nodding almost dazedly as his eyes fixed onto hers and his mouth twitched for another attempt at a smile. "Yeah. Yeah you are."

Her smile was quick and sharp and she leaned over him again, mouth pressing into his body, past the mess, to press against his heart. She allowed herself a soft nip to the skin, enjoying the winded noise he made before drawing back. She smiled, blood smeared over her mouth and chin. She removed the tools and pushed his ribs back in, listening to the way they cracked and set. Blood welled from the line before the flesh started to stitch itself back together. She moved off of Derek, unbound him and pressed marking kisses over his cheek and neck. Making lip-prints with his own blood.

"You're mine now." She whispered out, mouth curving over his ear. "I've been inside of you, Derek."


End file.
